Naruto's Sister
by Haku's Lover18
Summary: Have you ever wondered what life would be like if Naruto had a sister? Or an all kunoichi ninja squad? R&R to find out. UNDER REVISION! WILL POST NEW CHAPTERS SOON!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello my readers! I know that I haven't updated on my other books yet and I will get to them but, I just had another idea for a book! As you can see, this one is Naruto and it's going against what I normally write but what the hell. I might as well experiment! As always with the fanfics, I do not own Naruto I only own the new characters that Masashi Kishimoto didn't create and that I thought of in my head. Enjoy __Naruto's Sister__ Chapter One!_

Chapter 1

Explanations

I know it seems strange starting my story like this but it's me. I'll try not to waste too much of your time on this chapter. It's mainly just on introductions. My name is Tora. I am a genin under Kurenai Yuuhi, my adoptive mother. I have no recollection of who my real parents are. Yet. My team is a weird one. We are the only female team in the history of Konohagakure, the village Hidden in the Leaves.

My teammates include: Hitomi Nara, Shikamaru Nara's little sister, Katerin Hatake, daughter of Kakashi Hatake and Rin his former teammate. Our strengths are plenty in all the fields of tai-jutsu, gen-jutsu, and nin-jutsu.

Nin-jutsu: "We are equal."

Gen-jutsu: Katie is weaker but Tomi and I are the same.

Nin-jutsu: ""

Strength: ""

Stamina: ""

Speed: Tomi is the slowest after me then Katie leads us.

Inelegance: I lead the group before Katie then Tomi.

We also listen to the same songs. (Mostly/somewhat.)

All of us share a dorm (our choice). When Kurenai-sensei dismisses us from our work, we usually go back to the dorm, listen to music, and kick each other's ass. (You can read the lyrics to some of the songs in later chapters.)

Before I bore you to death with my rambling, I'd like you to know something about me. Though I may seem in love, the truth is my curse.

I was born out of hatred. I know no love. Only the kindness that was shown to me for the last 15 years. No one is to know my true identity for it would be ruin for the village and the world.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_How'd you like that? It's my first Naruto story so, no flames please but, R&R. Sorry for a short chapter the next one will be longer I promise! I'll be leaving Sunday for camp so I'll get chapter 2 out as soon as I get back from camp. Ja mata ne!_

4


	2. Chapter 2 Parting With Mother Kurenai

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto except for the characters that Misashi Kishimoto did not create. Also this entire story is different from the manga and the anime. I have messed the entire plot up from the original story and made it into this. Don't like, don't read. Kazekage=Gaara Hokage=Tsunade. Technically starts after the destruction of the Leaf Village and after Tsunade becomes Hokage and Team 7 with the exception of Sasuke is a team again. There will be no Sai as I do not like him or Danzo as he is an asshole. **_

**Chapter 2**

**Parting with "Mother" Kurenai**

I'll start my real story with when I was in school. My sensei was excellent. He wasn't my mother, but he was my mother's lover, Asuma Sarutobi the son of the Third Hokage and Konohamaru's uncle. Katie and Tomi were in my class with me. As were Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and a few other kids. My sisters and I always sat together and took notes. Unlike the boys we paid attention. Especially when Choji was eating during the lesson or when Shikamaru was sleeping. But they weren't as bad as one boy in the class next door. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. When I first saw him sitting on the swing outside of the Academy, I sincerely believed that he just acted out because he was lonely.

One day I say Naruto sitting in the swing outside of the Academy like I did every other day. But on that day, he looked different. It wasn't the look of a boy plotting the next big prank; it was the look of someone who was truly and utterly alone with no one to look up to or to be friends with. At the time, Mom had told me to talk to him, but I was too scared. I knew that he had a crush on Sakura Haruno and I knew how the other villagers treated him. Even because of that, I still excused myself from my table and went over to him.

"Good afternoon, Naruto," I greeted waving to him when he saw me.

"Good afternoon, Tora," Naruto replied bleakly.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" I asked him.

"I've always sat here," he answered. "Ever since I was little, I would come here. People leave me alone here."

"Why don't you join my group and me for lunch?" I asked.

"Why?" Naruto looked at me suspiciously. He had a hard time trusting people as they liked to use him for their own means and then they would leave him and treated him like everyone else did, with disgust and distaste.

"I just thought that you would like to make some new friends rather than being alone," I explained. I turned to walk away and noticed that Naruto had gotten up from the swing and was following me.

"Alright," Naruto said coming up next to me. "You win."

After that day, Naruto became a permanent addition to the group. We were hardly ever seen alone; even when Naruto when to Tenuchi to have ramen. I was one lesson that Mom taught me that had stuck with me. "When you make new friends, stick with them as well as your current friends. You never know when you may lose one of them and may need support." My mother was very wise in the way of friends. Trust me; she has many.

Three years after I became friends with Naruto, Mom came by to see how the entire group was doing. After seeing Naruto and I spar, myself winning, but just barely, she stopped us and proceeded to train us after sending Naruto off to his other team.

"Good job Tora," she complimented. "You need to work on getting your kicks higher though."

"Yes, Mother," I replied bowing slightly to her. "Thank you."

"Now Hitomi, try to use your new jutsu," Mom instructed. "I heard from your brother that he's been teaching you the Shadow Possession jutsu."

"He has but I haven't fully mastered it yet," Tomi replied shyly. Because of her shyness, she never really liked talking much. She made Hinata Hyuga look like the Loch Ness Monster.

"Just try it," Mom said. "Assume the position and try it on me."

"Alright," Tomi said shakily. She got her hands ready for the hand signs. "Don't blame me for the after effects."

"I don't plan on it Hitomi," Mom said bracing herself. "It's how your father and I trained when we were your age. Now just try your best." As Hitomi concentrated on the hand signs and the jutsu itself, her shadow moved slowly toward Mother and took control of her bodily movements just like that of her family.

"Great job Hitomi," Mom said when the shadow receded back. "You need to work on how much chakra you put into the jutsu. You need only enough to control the shadow and then keep a steady flow. That way the possession will stay longer and you can make a plan of attack after the shadow recedes."

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei," Hitomi bowed to Mom and stepped back to allow Katie to talk with her.

"Your turn Katerin," Mom said. "Has your father taught you the Lightning Blade yet?"

"Ph you mean Chidori," Katie said. "Not yet. He says that when I become a chunnin he'll teach it to me."

"Good," Mom said. "What about the sharingan that he has?"

"He says that I don't have it," Katie replied again. "He got that eye from Obito Uchiha. Mom surgically placed it Dad on their friends' request.

"I forgot the story about the eye," Mom said more to herself than to us. "Either way, do you have any new jutsu?"

"No Kurenai-sensei," Katie answered. "Gomen."

"No need to be sorry Katerin," Mom said smiling at her. "That leaves more time to perfect the jutsu you already know and leaves for other jutsu to wait until you are stronger mentally and physically for the other jutsu."

"Arigato, Kurenai-sensei," Katie said bowing to her.

"Domo," Mom said. She turned her attention to me and said, "Now try the shadow clone jutsu Tora."

After a half hour of drilling us on the jutsu we already knew, she dismissed us to go back to our dorm to wear ourselves out more by listening to music and dancing to it like the crazed teenagers we were. Before we left though, she called me back to talk to her alone while we walked back to my apartment.

"It's good that you made friends with Naruto Uzumaki," Mom complimented.

"Arigato Mama," I said. "Now I know that you didn't _**just **_want to talk to my about Naruto. What's going on?"

Mom sighed knowing that I had seen through her façade. "Well I have a mission that I leave for tomorrow," she explained sadly.

"What's so bad about that?" I asked confused. "You get sent on missions all the time. Why should this one be any different?"

"Tora listen!" Mom exclaimed turning me as she spoke. "This isn't like other missions. This is an A-ranked one that I must do with Kakashi, Asuma, and Guy's groups."

"What is the mission?" I asked softly.

"We must recapture the Kazekage from some S-ranked missing ninja," she explained. "One of which is from the Sand Village, Sasori of the Red Sand and his partner from the Rock Village, Deidara. Both are in an organization called Akatsuki. As far as we know, they haven't left the Sand Village yet because of Naruto andSakura who were visiting the Kazekage at the time," Mom explained. "According to the information that we have received, Lord Kazekage has the One-Tailed spirit, Shukaku, sealed inside of him. The Akatsuki apparently want to capture all of the tailed spirits to use against the Hidden Villages. If they succeed in their plans, not just the villages, but the whole world will be in danger from them."

"Let me go with you Mother," I begged. "You will need my help to fight."

"It's not that I don't want you to help Tora, but you're too young to help," Mom said shutting down my offer. "I don't want anything to happen to you. What would your brother say?"

"What was that?" I asked. As far as I knew, I had no family left after my real parents had been killed fighting the Kyuubi.

"Oh shit," Mom muttered under her breath. "I really didn't want to say that."

"I have a brother?" I said entering my memories and leaving just as quickly. "You said that I had no family after the fox came and attacked 14 years ago on the day of my birth!"

"The Third Hokage thought it wise that you were split from your brother after the death of your parents," Mom quickly explained. I usually began to scream after I found out a secret that had to with my or the people I cared about. She spoke quickly to detour me from that route. "I offered to take you in and raise you as my own child and told everyone that Asuma was the father but that I refuse to marry him until after you grew up."

"But you refused to marry him even after I grew up," I said matter-of-factly.

"True, but we are both busy with missions and our groups," Mom explained. "We decided that it would be best to leave it like it is."

Did you ever talk to Tsunade-sama about it?" I inquired.

"Actually, no." Mom said. "We didn't want to incase one of us never came back from a mission. It's not uncommon, but you never know what will happen on a mission."

I nodded my understanding. "Asuma-sensei told us about that in class. It was one thing that we should expect if, after many weeks of being on a mission and not returning, that the mission was a failure and that all people involved were most likely kissed in the process."

"You were the best in your class," Mom said. "You would be on par with Sakura herself."

"When will you be back?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Mom replied looking down at me while I looked up at her. "The Akatsuki consist of many missing ninja from many villages. One is from our own!"

"Let me guess, Itachi Uchiha." I said. Naruto had told me about him and his partner after coming back from bringing Tsunade-sama to be the fifth Hokage.

"How did you know about him?" Mom asked.

"Naruto told me about him and Kisame Hoshigake when he came back with Lady Tsunade," I explained.

"What did he tell you?" Mom asked. She liked testing my knowledge of things before telling me any new information so that she wouldn't be telling me information that I already knew.

"He said that Itachi is Sasuke's older brother and is the one responsible for killing his entire clan except for Sasuke," I explained. "Also that Kisame is one of the original Seven Swordsman from the Hidden Mist Village and looks more like a shark than a man."

Mom nodded her approval. "Good," she said. "Do you know the other members?"

"I had done research on the others so yes I do," I stated simply. "The entire group consists of 9 members forming two-man cells. Two other groups are the ones we already spoke of, Sasori with Deidara and Itachi with Kisame. There was also one more member of the group but he left after trying to win over Itachi to his side. He is also a sanin from our village Orochimaru."

Mom stared at me for a moment, shocked at how much I new about the organization. She quickly collected herself. "Very good Tora," she said. "How did you find out that information? Not even the library will tell that information to chunin."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I had a few 'special' talks with Jiraiya before he took Naruto off to train him," I explained. "From then, I gathered more information from other people when I went on missions."

"That would explain it then." We arrived at my apartment and I stopped in front of the door and stood to face her.

"Are you sure that I can't come with you Mother?" I asked. "I could be your back-up."

"I need you to stay here." Her tone left no room for argument.

I sighed in defeat then remembered something. "If Naruto is in the Sand Village with Sakura, then why did we see him today? It's at least a three-day journey to the Sand Village from here."

"That was one of Naruto's more sturdy shadow clones," Mom explained. "He left him here saying that he wanted to keep an eye on you."

"'An eye on me'? Why?" I asked

"Naruto has feelings for you even though he doesn't realize something more important," Mom explained. "The brother I said you have, that is Naruto."

"Na-na-brother?" I stammered. For the first time I was completely and utterly speechless.

"Yes," Mom explained. "Your true mother was Kushina Uzumaki. And your father was Minato Namizake, the Yellow Flash of Konoha."

"The Fourth Hokage is my father?"

"And Lord Jiraiya is your god-father."

I was utterly speechless. It took all of my strength not to fall on my face and faint right then and there. After I regained some semblance of speech, I asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was forbidden," she explained. "After Kushina and Minato were killed and the fox sealed inside a newborn baby, the Third decreed that no one was to speak about the fox or who the fox was sealed in. You and Naruto were separated. I agreed to take you in when I was 22. I was only a chunin. As to how the Fourth was killed, when you were born, the Kyuubi attacked the village. The ninja couldn't stop him. Finally the Fourth Hokage came after summoning Gamabunta. He used a jutsu that sealed the spirit of the fox within a newborn child at the cost of his own life. That child was your twin brother Tora. Naruto is your twin brother and the container for the Kyuubi. I saw how the people treated Naruto after the attack. No one wanted to adopt him. I would have, but I already had you. So the Third Hokage gave him an apartment when Naruto was old enough to live on his own. That's why I wanted you to become friends with him. Because even though the Hokage wanted you split up, I wanted you to know that you still had a blood relative and not just me and your friends."

I nodded in understanding letting the information sink in. "Should I tell my teammates?" I asked.

Mom thought for a moment then answered. "Only that Naruto is your twin brother and who your real parents are," she said. "No one else is to know about the Kyuubi."

"Yes Mother," I bowed my head to her in respect.

"Now get inside and get some sleep," Mom said. "I shall be back in a few days." I nodded, gave her a hug, and then retreated into my room not knowing that that would be the last time I ever saw my mother alive.

4


	3. Chapter 3 Losing Kurenai

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only the AU characters. That should be enough for you guys. Please R&R.**

**Chapter 3**

**Losing Kurenai**

After Mom and I spoke, I walked into the apartment complex. The lady at the receptionist desk looked up when I entered and sighed. "The music will need to be turned down again Tora," she said as I walked past. I chuckled at her and nodded, knowing that she was right. My teammates liked to indulge themselves with loud music that echoed off the walls whenever we got done with training for the day. They were always there before me so they always had the music up loud before I would come and spoil their fun and make them turn down the music so that the others members of the complex would be able to sleep. So I made my way up to the stairs, favoring movement rather than the elevator. Taking two or more stairs at a time, I made my way up to the third floor where my apartment was located and I did indeed here the loud music that was my rooms. With the current song playing I knew that my teammates knew I was coming. I walked into the room with Chop Suey from System of a Down reverberating off of the walls.

Katie sighed and turned down the music so we could hear our own thoughts as well as each other. I replayed what Kurenai-sensei had said and waited for their comments. Chop Suey was over and Radio/Video was playing by the time either girl said anything. "Wow," Katie said. "That is definitely interesting."

"'Interesting' is not the word I would have chosen," I replied to Katie. "More like 'cataclysmic', 'atomic', or even 'hell has indeed frozen over'." My sisters laughed as I knew they would, Katie's full of mirth and Tomi's more laid back but still joyous all the same.

"One thing that's for sure though, once Naruto finds out, he is gonna flip," Katie said casually. That started another round of laughter from all of us. I smiled. I knew that the girls would keep this secret. When we moved in together, we made a pact stating that whatever is said in the group stays in the group. So it has been for many years and nothing has been said outside of the group.

I sighed then laid down on the bed closest to the window and let my feet dangle off the edge. "I hope they come back safely," Tomi said for me.

"I agree."

A week passed with no news from Kurenai-sensei. Not even the Godame Hokage had any word from them. The girls and I trained as per our usual routine when our sensei is out on a mission. One day, two weeks after Kurenai-sensei's departure, Iruka-sensei stopped our training early.

"What's going on Iruka-sensei?" Katie asked.

"The group from Suna has returned," he explained. "They are short a few members…"

Before he said anything more I was out of the training grounds like a mouse running from a bird. I only stopped when I saw Naruto sitting inside of Ichiraku's. I landed on the ground and entered the ramen shop hoping to get some answers. Ayame greeted me as I sat down next to Naruto. She offered a bowl of ramen but I declined. I had bigger fish to deal with at the moment. As for Naruto, he didn't even look up when I entered the store. He looked dejectedly into his bowl of ramen eating very slowly. "Naruto?" I asked getting his attention.

"Nani? Oh, hi Tora," he looked up at me sadly then back down at his bowl of ramen.

I despise beating around the bush on important matters so I asked him outright. "How was the mission?" I asked him. He visibly stiffened as if his whole body got poked with a fork. "What's wrong Naruto?"

He didn't look at me as he answered. "We saved the Kazekage," he explained. "But at a cost. Tora… Kurenai-sensei… Didn't make it. She fought Hidan and lost miserably."

I stared dumbfounded at him. Surely he was jesting! But when his eyes met mine, I saw no lie within his blue orbs, only sadness. "That's… Can't… True…" I muttered not forming a sentence out of babble. Naruto's eyes never wavered. I backed away from him and away from Ichiraku's. Hidan is a ruthless member of Akatsuki that kills because his religion says to. Hate, sadness, and revenge festered themselves deep into my heart as I left Ichiraku's.

At the time, I ran from Ichiraku's and Naruto to the one person in Konoha who would tell me what was going on. The one person that might help me. Lady Tsunade.

When I reached her office, Asuma-sensei was just leaving it. He looked as awful as I felt. He passed by me without a glance at me and left. I knocked on Lady Tsunade's door and entered when she bade me to. When I closed the door I noticed there was a silver key on her desk and no paperwork. Lady Tsunade herself was sitting in her chair with her back to me looking out the window that's behind her desk.

"What do you need Tora?" she asked me.

"Is it true mi 'lady?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady. "Is it true about Kurenai-sensei?"

"The Godame Hokage didn't answer right away. After a moment, she turned toward me and motioned to the key in the middle of her desk. "This is to a box," she explained. "I do not know what is in the box. The contents are for your eyes only. Kurenai entrusted me with the key before she left for her mission. If anything were to happen to her, I was to entrust the key to you." She picked the silver key up and held it out to me. I looked at it like it held the plague.

"So, it's true, what Naruto told me is true," I said more to myself than to her. "She's gone." Lady Tsunade nodded sadly. I slumped down onto the floor and shut down. I didn't cry, I didn't scream and yell at the world, I didn't do anything. After that my memory gets fuzzy. I do remember my friends being summoned to take me home. To help me with shock, Lady Tsunade gave Katie a potion that would make me sleep

When the tree of us arrived home in our apartment, I was put to bed like a child. Katie gave me the potion Lady Tsunade prescribed like she was feeding a baby. It was funny to watch, but also sad. After that I passed out. I didn't wake up for over a week. When I did, I expected to see Kurenai-sensei above me, telling me gently to wake up. But she wasn't. I was in the apartment with Katie and Tomi sitting in chairs next to my bed. That's when the shock wore off. And the tears came freely and didn't stop. My sisters just held me close like a lifeline that would break.


	4. Chapter 4 Naruto Understands

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only the plot and the three characters I came up with. If you have ideas for the plot please let me know. And just to clarify, the team are genin and 16 like the group. It takes place in the Shippuden era of the Naruto-verse. There were no available Jonin for the girls so they ended up going back to the academe for three more years until one became available.

Chapter 4

Naruto Understands

As I look back to the time after Kurenai-sensei's death, I'm shocked at myself. For weeks I refused to eat and what little I did eat usually ended up in the toilet. It also took me weeks more until I became sociable again. I still went on missions with my friends, but I never spoke one word. Katie took the lead reigns of the group on missions. Naruto visited me every day (though I never told him I was his twin sister) and sometimes took me out to Ichiraku's on the rare days when I was up to being around others. Other than that, I just stayed in my bed reading while my sisters trained for the next mission.

Then after three months of moping and brooding, Lady Tsunade had had enough. She called me into her office one morning and had Shizune leave and close the door behind her. Tsunade stood up from her chair, walked over to me, placed both hands on wither side of my head, and blasted chakra into my brain and body over loading my system. I collapsed against her in a dead faint. When I awoke, I was in my bed with Lady Tsunade standing over me.

"How do you feel?" she asked helping me sit up. I saw Katie and Tomi on the next bed over looking at me.

"Better than I have been," I answered.

"Good," she replied. She stood up and stretched before looking down at me again. "You will need your strength for the Chunin exam in a few days." Without another word, Lady Tsunade strode from the apartment and closed the door behind her.

I looked to her sisters with confusion written all over my face. "What did she mean by that?" I asked.

"She means that the Chunin Exams are only a few days away," Katie explained. "She entered us in in place of Kurenai-sensei."

"Oh," I said stupidly. I had been so out of tune with the world that I had forgotten about the Chunin Exam.

***knock* *knock* *knock***

Tomi answered the door, only to be shoved out of the way by a rampaging Naruto.

"How is she? Is she up yet?" he asked quickly.

"I'm fine Naruto," I answered. Before I could say anything more, Naruto had bounded across the room and caught me in a bone crushing hug. "Naruto…Can't…Breath…"

"O sorry," Naruto released me blushing a little bit. I knew that kind of blush and had to get rid of it.

"Katerinu-san, Tomi-san, can I talk with Naruto privately for a bit please?" I asked. I had to use the suffix or they would have laughed outright. At least they knew I was serious.

"Alright," Katie said. "We need to get supplies anyways." She nearly dragged Tomi out of the room and closed the door leaving me alone with Naruto.

"Take a seat Naruto," I said motioning to one of the chairs. "We have a few things to discuss." Naruto sat down on the chair after moving it close to my bed as I sat down cross-legged in the middle of my bed. "Naruto, there are things about me that you need to know. Things that include you."

"Me?"

"Yes you. I know about the Kyuubi sealed in you."

Naruto bristled. Not a ton of people knew that. "How do you know that?"

I shook my head at him. "That not important. But there are other things that are. Like your parents."

"I know. The Fourth Hokage is my father," Naruto answered.

I shook my head at him. "Not only your father, Naruto. He is also my father. We are twins." Naruto's mouth fell open like a fish caught out of water. I can now proudly say that I made the Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja of Konoha, incapable of speech. I continued anyway. The night we were born, I came first. I would have had the fox if I had not been kidnapped by enemy ninja while the healers were distracted trying to usher you here. By the time that Asuma-sensei had rescued me, it was too late. Father had already sealed the fox inside of you and was dead. So was our mother. The Third Hokage said we should be separated because if everyone knew that I was your sister, organizations like Akatsuki would be after me. They would use me to get to you. So Kurenai-sensei raised me and taught me to defend myself. The day before she left, Kurenai-sensei told me everything. And everything I know, you now know."

"So how much older than me are you?" Naruto asked.

"Only a few minutes I think," I answered. "I don't know how long it was before you were born before I was rescued." I hate to admit it, but I did leave one thing out. But I in my defense I didn't find out for myself until later.

Hours passed as Naruto and I talked. Soon it was extremely late and I kicked him out so I could get some sleep. Soon after I forced Naruto out the door, my two sisters returned as silent as if they had just seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?"

"You tell you," Tomi said quietly.

"Tell me what?"

Katie looked at me, then at the floor. "Lady Tsunade says that she can't spare any of her jonin to teach us before the exams."

"So?" I asked. "Why do we need a babysitter anyway?"

"But the Chunin Exams…" Tomi said quietly. I interrupted her before she could continue.

"Are only three days away I know," I told her. "But I doubt we will get called into a mission right before the exams. We will enter the exams and exit as the only kunoichi team ever to become Chunin."

"Do you really think we'll do it?" Tomi asked me quietly.

I walked over to her and embraced her comfortingly. "I know we will."


End file.
